Family Is
by freeminds4all
Summary: How far would you go to save your loved ones? Sara's devotion is tested as she struggles to keep her sister alive while in captivity. Will she be able to keep her promise while staying in the lines of humanity? Or do the boundaries disappear when it comes to survival? Vaas/OC*** This was only an idea that turned into a few chapters. Oops**
1. Chapter 1

Sara was pulled from her slumber by the incessant laughter around her. Her eyes opened looking for the source. Her little sister, Mindy, was red in the face. She was snorting in air that her own laughter stole from her lungs.

"What's so fucking funny?" Sara asked groggy from her slumber.

"Oh my god. Sara, you have to watch this." Mindy pushed the pink tablet screen an inch from Sara's face and pressed play. "This cat does the cutest thing."

Sara placed her hand on top of the device and pulled it down to glare at her sister. "Just keep it down." Sara slowly stretched her limbs in the small confinement of her plane seat. They had been flying for hours. Her legs were tense, back sore, and they were only half way to their destination. "I'm trying to get some shut eye. We have a lot of shit to do when we land."

Mindy sat back and pouted as she continued to watch the video. Sara looked at her sister from the corner of her eyes. 'How in the hell could the two of us even related?' Sara questioned.

Her sister and she were like night and day. Sara, being the oldest by a few years, was a down to earth thinker. A bit rude at times, Sara always spoke her mind. She was realistic and always cautious. With only average intelligence, she worked a mediocre job doing the same tasks Day after day. Mindy, on the other hand, was a dreamer. She always had her head in the clouds. She had graduated from college and was about to start her life with endless possibilities.

Physically the looked nothing alike. Mindy was super model skinny,tall, with tan skin, and blond hair. Her bangs were always swept to the side hiding her only flaw, a slightly taller forehead. Sara was not a stick figure. She had thicker thighs and hips. Her breast were a full two cup size larger compared to Mindy's flat chest. Despite being the oldest she was a good few inches shorter with paler skin and dirty blond hair. Mindy's eyes were blue while Sara's a bright green. Both were beautiful in their own ways. Mindy was just better at flaunting it. No one would have ever guessed they were sisters.

"Awww did someone wake up on the wrong side of paradise?" Another blond, Ashley, popped her head out from behind Mindy's shoulder and smiled. Ashley was Mindy's best friend since they were babies. This by default made her an adopted sister to Sara. She was a physical blend of both girls. She had blond hair and tan skin like Mindy. But her frame and attitude leaned more towards Sara.

"Shut up" Sara leaned over her sister and playfully put her palm on Ashley's face pushing her away.

"Gah you're such a drag." Ashley sat back in her chair and pouted mimicking Mindy perfectly. "Why did you come along if you're not gonna have a little fun?"

It was summer vacation for her two little sisters. They had decided to go on one more adventure before they had to join the world of adults.

"I'm here to keep you two out of trouble." Sara sat up straight addressing both girls. "There's a lot of shit that can go wrong when you're out of the country." Sara's tone had grown serious. "Alot of bad people would love to get their hands on two gorgeous, skinny, naive bitches that on a whim decided to go have fun. I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen. Fuck" Sara chuckled to lighten the mood. "you couldn't even handle Florida without an escort." The girls sat in silence reflecting on their last adventure. "But don't worry sweeties." She leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes. "We will all have a fun time once we land. This is defiantly not gonna be a story you tell your future children." Sara concentrated on the sound of the smooth running engines as she drifted back to sleep.

Sara's body was jolted to life. In an instant her eyes were open scanning around the plane. Mindy had her hands wrapped around Sara's arm shaking her in a frantic manor.

"What- what's going on?" She looked into her little sister's eyes. There was fear and panic in those blue eyes as she squeezed Sara's arm tight.

"I- I don't know." Mindy stuttered.

Sara glanced over her sister's head. She gave Ashley a questioning look. Ashley only shrugged. "The ride...It got a little bumpy all of a sudden. Ashley's composure was as calm as Sara. Another little feature they shared.

Sara turned her attention back to her little sister who was shivering in terror. "Hey hey now it's gonna be fine." She looked pass Ashley, out the window. It was pitch black outside with no way to see the ground. "We must be passing through a storm." She hugged Mindy's shoulder to comfort her.

Ding

"_Seems we are going through a bit of turbulence. We ask that everyone find their seat as the seat belt sign has been turned on."_

Ding

"What I tell ya?" Sara reached around and fastened Mindy's seat belt. "Just close your eyes and we will be in paradise before you know it." Sara's voice relaxed her sister as they leaned back into their seats. Mindy rested her head on Sara's chest. Sara wrapped her arm around her little sister's shoulder and gently pat the side of her head. "It's all gonna be alright." she whispered as they prepared to ride it out.

Her comforting speech was interrupted as a fiery explosion engulfed the opposite side of the plane. Chaos surrounded them as the metal transporter took a nose dive. The only thing Sara could hear was the sounds of psychotic screaming around her. Screams from men, women, young, old, and all different sorts of nationalities. But the screams were one united, unbiased, never ending sound. Two screams stood out from the crowd as they hit her ear. Her sisters. Sara turned to see both young women flailing around in their restraints.

"HOLD ON" She screamed. But they couldn't hear her. Sara lifted her arms against the pressure of the fall. She reached out grabbing a hold of Ashley's arm and pulled her close. "JUST HOLD ON" She wrapped her other arm around Mindy, pressing her mouth against the scared girl's ear and whispered. "I will protect you."

Their bodies bounced off the seats as the plane fought to steady itself. All that surrounded them went black as Sara's mind plummeted to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that came to Sara's senses was the burn. This burning sensation that wrapped around her wrist. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. The blurry vision of what looked like two mud plastered legs laying on the ground came into view. Were these her legs? Sara focused on her body to move and the legs gave a small twitch. Yes her legs. Her head pounded at the masculine sound of men yelling some unknown language. When she tried to cradle her head an unrelenting force kept her hands in place

Sara tilted her head up towards the sky. But there was no sky to be seen. It was covered by the leaves and branches of the thick jungle around them. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. The bars of thick bamboo logs came into focus above her. Tilting her head back farther she followed the logs as the made a wall of bars behind her. Her wrist came into view, bound by rope, attached to one of the logs. The rope gave no slack as she tugged. Little lines of blood dripped down her arms from the cuts of her tender wrist.

Sara let out a puff of air, blowing her dirty blond hair out of her face, in defeat. She was too exhausted to even comprehend why this was all happening. She dropped her head to the side and examined her surroundings. A few rough looking men were walking around the cages while they used their large guns to direct people inside. The only words she could understand were move, shut up, and a few curses that came from their mouths. Sara concentrated now on the inside of the cage. That's when she first noticed the man tied up next to her in the same position. He was hunched over, half dead, with blood covering his shirt. There were a couple of people tied up across from her. One of them was another man, about the same age as Sara, who was frantically looking around trying to figure out what was happening. He was just as lost as her. Beside him a frail looking old woman was staring at the ground in serious concentration.

Hey" Sara whispered trying to get the old woman's attention. The old woman glared up and met Sara's eyes. She held the gaze for a few moments before dropping it back to the ground. "No help there." She scoffed and continued to look around.

Another man, this one in his mid forty's, who was extremely tan and muscular for his age. He was obviously overcompensating for some kind of midlife crisis in the real world. He was flailing around in his restraint kicking and screaming for attention. His very presence was irritating to the people around him. He didn't seem to care that he was disturbing the only bit of calm they had to hold on to in this place. This man would be a problem.

"Shut up." Sara forced the words pass her lips. The man paid her no mind as he continued to kick and scream.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" She screamed causing everyone but the unconscious man to look up at her.

'Finally a second to think.' Sara sighed as she turned to the last person on the side of the cage.

This small form was hunched over unconscious. Arms, tied up like all the others, were hanging lifeless from the pole. The woman's side bangs were sticking to her face from the blood that trickled down from the gash on her head. This poor thing was completely helpless while evil circled around her. There was something familiar about this creature. Sara leaned in as far as her restraints would allow. She stared at the top of the figure's head trying to place it. What was it that drew her to this person? Her gaze traveled down to the woman's slowly rising chest. There was a tiny mark right above the left breast. It reminded Sara of the spontaneous decision her sisters and she made to get matching tattoos. They all got an infinity symbol with the word sister intertwined. A gesture to stay connected no matter where fate would take them.

'SISTER' The word screamed in her mind. Sara's head shot back up to the unconscious woman's head

"Mindy" She muttered as she struggled to stand. Sara pulled herself to her feet.

"MINDY" She yanked at the restraints trying to get to her sister. The rope dug deep into her skin as she forced her body away from the bars. The pain paled in comparison to the goal of being by her sister's side.

"What is all the ruckus?" A voice called from outside the cage. A tall, muscular man came into view. His head was shaved, except for the mohawk that ran down the back of his skull. The only features that set him apart were the scars that covered his body. One predominate scar traveled from the back of his head to his left eyebrow.

Sara didn't noticed as he came up to her cage. "Hey there honey, What the FUCK do you think you are doing?" She was completely oblivious of his presence as she bit down on the rope like a wild animal. "Even if you somehow escape your only choice is to run into the jungle and die."

Lifting her leg, she placed her foot on her hand and kicked off the wall. There was no sense of pain, no feeling at all, as flesh tore from muscle. She forced one hand pass the rope. Quickly the other hand was free with the excess slack.

Vaas headed to the door waiting for her failed escape. In an unexpected turn, Sara ran farther into the cage. He watched in curiosity as the event unfolded.

Sara fell to her knees in front of her sister. "Mindy wake up." She lifted Mindy's head searching for life. It felt heavy in her hands. "Come On Wake Up." She gave her sister a few quick taps on the cheek. "GOD DAMNIT WAKE UP." She slapped her sister with all her strength. Mindy's head fell back with no avail.

Vaas slithered to the back of the cage and watched in amusement at Sara's persistence. Sara looked around the cage for anything to aid her. Right outside of the bamboo prison, an open bottle of water caught her eye. She lunged towards it and snatched it up pulling it to her. She didn't notice the gun shot that hit the ground mere inches from her arm.

"You know, chica, it's rude to take things that don't belong to you." Vaas rested the gun on his chin and gave a cheeky smile.

She hadn't heard his threats as she lifted the bottle to her sister's lips. Rubbing Mindy's throat, Sara forced the liquid down. A small cough, a sign of hope, came out.

"There you go baby girl." Sara cooed as she poured water over Mindy's head to revive her. "You're alright."

Mindy opened her eyes. A she looked around fear took over. Her breath quickened in panic as she began kicking and struggling under her older sister's touch.

"No no no." Sara covered her sister's mouth to muffle the cry. She forced Mindy's head in her direction. "I got you." As their eyes locked Sara's heart broke into a million pieces. It was in those eyes that Sara saw a despair that should never be there. She pulled her younger sister to her chest, shielding her from the evil around them. "Nothing to fear here." She placed tiny kisses on top of Mindy's head to comfort her. "I'll protect you." She tried to gently rock them. But Mindy's bindings restrained their movement.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Sara turned to the voice with her sister pressed against her chest. Vaas, clipboard in hand, walked into the cage looking down at it's contents and pulled up an identification card. "Mindy Moore" He flicked the card to the floor and picked up another. "and Sara Moore." He held the card up and looked down at the girls. "You two related or something?" Vaas chuckled at his little joke.

Sara only glared up at him as he towered over them.

'Now that you've had your little reunion" Vaas looked down at them with a wicked smile. "I think time to back to your spot." Grabbing Sara by the shoulder he pulled her away and back to her side of the wall

"No" Sara cried as she instantly scurried back to her sister's side. "My sister, she's-"

Listen here bitch" Vaas pulled her up by her hair. Sara reached out using Vaas' shoulders to balance as her legs buckled under her own weight. "You're in the world of Vaas now." He pulled her in close, their noses almost touching. "In this jungle I am king. You will do as I FUCKING say." He tossed her aside. Sara's back hit the bamboo log. She slowly slide down into the dirt in defeat. "You'll see soon enough hermana, as of now you are only property." Vaas lifted her arms above her head. Sara fought against his grip. Her actions were met with a quick slap to the face. "Property to do with as I see fit." Vaas tightened the rope and leaned back to look at her. Lifting her face up by the chin, they're eyes lock. He could see the rage spilling out of those emerald green orbs. Vaas grinned ear to ear at the sight. "You will learn this sooner or later." He rubbed his thumb against her chin, wiping away a line of blood. "For your sake, chica, I hope you're a fast leaner."


	3. Chapter 3

While the sun was still in the first half of the sky a couple men with guns stepped into their prison. Sara was running off instinct as she cautiously watched their movements. One of them had broad shoulder while the other was a bit skinnier. They pulled their knives from their belts and walked to the wall opposite her. They stopped in front of the younger man and old woman on the floor. The young man whimpered at the sight of the knife and tried to scoot back. The woman continued to stare at the ground ignoring their presence. With no warning the men cut the restraint.

"Up" The broad men ordered. The young man was up instantly, ready to follow any order they barked. The old woman only sat there with her head low.

"UP" He yelled again as he yanked her by the shoulder. Once she was at her feet she leaned on the bars and continued to keep her head down.

"Oscar" the broad man nodded in Sara's direction while he walked over to Mr. midlife crisis, as she so pleasantly nicknamed him. He was cut free and slowly rose to his feet. Spitting on the ground, Mr. midlife crisis eye balled the man with the gun as he stood there in silence.

Oscar cut the ropes that tied up the man on the side her. The man only fell to the side next to her. He was dead. Had been dead to the point that Sara could smell him hours ago. Oscar kicked the corpse that laid beside her.

"Bruno" He called out. Bruno turned to look at Oscar and down at the dead captive. He only shrugged and turned around. Oscar dragged the body out of the cage.

It was her sister's turn. Mindy had been sitting there for hours with her legs crossed in front of her. Bruno leaned in, brushing his crotch in front of her face, and cut her wrist free. He hands fell to her side as she sat there motionless.

"Up" Bruno ordered. Mindy tried to rise, but her body fell back onto the ground. "Up Bitch" Bruno pulled her up by her shoulder. Mindy only sunk back on the bamboo logs and slid down to the ground.

"Hey" Sara grunted trying to get his attention. "Leave her alone."

He ignored her as his hand tightened around the knife. Sara couldn't think straight. Before she she knew it she was kicking at the man's shins and ankles. It did no damage only irritated him further.

"Stop" Bruno looked over his shoulder. Sara quickly got to her feet and kicked up some dirt at his back. "Cunt."

Bruno turned and stomped towards her. She took a steady stance and waited to take on his anger. With one swing the wind was knocked out of her. But she refused to fall. Bruno pulled his fist back and aimed at the side of her face. Sara was able you move just enough in her restraints to duck his blow. She jumped up and slammed her head into the man's side forcing him to fall to his knees.

"Fucking CUNT" Bruno rose to his feet. He snatched the knife from the ground bringing it above his head as he came at her.

Sara looked around for any advantage in the small confined area. But there was nothing to aid her. There was nowhere to run. This is where it ended. More time. She needed more time. Time to watch over her sister. What would become of Mindy if she wasn't there? This was not what was suppose to happen.

POP POP POP

Both Sara and Bruno had froze in their place.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Vaas sauntered over to the edge of the door and leaned on the the bamboo. He crossed his hands flashing the handgun."What do I see here?" He addressed Bruno, who was still holding the knife above his head.

"It's her fault." The coward grabbed Sara by the back of the neck holding her up as a sacrifice as she stayed tied to the bar. "She's the one holding us up."

"Is that so?" Vaas strolled into the cage. He placed his hands on both sides of her face as he examined her features. "Are you the one causing all this trouble?"

Sara flinched as the cool metal came in contact with the heat of her face. He forced her to stay still as his smile widen. His smile dropped as quickly as it appeared. In a flash, Bruno's face was struck with Vaas' gun.

"So you are telling me you were held up by some weak little girl?" Vaas spat at the man on the floor. He put the gun in his belt and pulled out his blade. Resting it on the man's throat he whispered. "Such a disappointment." Vaas sliced the man's throat from ear to ear.

He turned attention back to Sara who had stepped back to the bars. Sara closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. The rush of blood flowed into her fingers as her arms fell to her sides. In seconds she was at her sister side. She hugged Mindy in close and could feel her slow pulse contrast to Sara's rapidly beating heart.

Vaas stood in front of them with his hands on his hips. "How about a thank you Vaas."

"Th thank you...Vaas" She stuttered as she cradled her little sister.

"Better." Vaas spun around to address the other man. "You see how easy that was." Vaas glanced behind his shoulder at the two women. "Come on hermana, time to go." He walked out of the cage while the other captives followed without command.

Sara struggled to get to her feet. She picked her sister up bridal style and walked pass Oscar, who quietly watched her. Mindy stayed snuggled to Sara's chest in a semi conscious state as they took the path provided. She took every step carefully through the jungle keeping her head down.

'Where are they taking us?' She thought through every circumstance. 'What could they possibly want from us.'

The group came across a crudely crafted bridge that crossed a stream. Each step creaked under her feet. A pungent smell of garbage and waste wafted to her nose as she stared down at the wood. Her group was pushed into a hut. One by one they disappeared behind the cloth door and into the unknown.

"In" Oscar pushed her back with the tip of his gun. Tripping over her own feet, Sara stumbled pass the sheet and into the room.

"Sit" Her shoulder was forced down. Sara landed hard on her knees.

All the captives were sitting on the ground lined up with their backs to the wall. Sara sat next to the old lady and repositioned her sister into her lap.

"Welcome to my island" Vaas theatrically strolled into the shack, tablet in hand. "Hope you've been enjoying your stay." He stopped in front of the group looking at each of them. Kneeling down in front of Mr. Midlife crisis, Vaas asked. "Are the accommodations to your liking?"

"Fuck you" The man spit in his face with his last word.

"Fuck me?" Vaas wiped his face. "Fuck Me. " The smile was replaced with a straight line behind his hand. "No my friend, FUCK YOU." His fist met the side of the man's face. The man's body flew to the side on top of the old woman. "It seems our little friend here seems to be confused." Vaas head slithered back and forth. "I am beginning and the end to you people. King of kings. That means I make the rules and you," He pointed at each of them ending with Sara. "you obey."

Sara couldn't help but look away from his eyes. "HEY" Vaas grabbed her by the back of the head pulling her over the old woman's lap to him. "Look at me when I'm fucking talking to you." A groan came from Mindy as she rolled out of Sara's lap. It took all of her self control not to glance at her sister and hold his gaze. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear." She hissed.

Vaas chuckled at her response. "Very good." Letting go of Sara, he rose to his feet. "Now all good things must come to an end." Sara scooped her sister back into her lap. "It's time to return to your lives in this boring world. We are here to help you." Turning the tablet on, he held the device to his face. "Today we will be making a little video memento for the families. Now who's first?"

He glanced at the captives. "How about you, tough guy?" Vaas nodded and two men were on both sides of Mr. Midlife Crisis picking him up to his feet. The man grunted as they dragged him to the other side of the room sitting him on a chair.

"Now" Vaas stepped in close and pressed record. "What's your name?" The man only muttered as he struggled to sit up right. "What's your fucking name?"

"Michael... Michael Cooke." He croaked.

"Where do you come from?" Vaas continued the interview.

"New York."

"Any family? You married, tough guy?" Vaas tapped the tablet on the side of Michael's head to gain a response.

"Yes"

"Now repeat after me. My darling wife insert name here." Vaas advised him.

"MY d-daring wife Veronica." Michael repeater.

"I love you" Vaas cooed.

"I love you." Michael mimicked.

"Very good. Ask for 250,000." Vaas directed.

"I've been kidnapped. They want 250,000." Michael looked up for more instructions.

"Deposit into the account attached in two weeks or your dead." Vaas instructed.

"Deposit the money into the account attached. If you don't do this with in two weeks they will kill me. Veronica, listen to me closely. I have an separate account at the bank. The Password is Jessica. Please baby" Michael begged. "I'll explain everything. Just get me out of here."

"Tisk tisk Mikey." Vaas stopped the recording and stood up straight. "Keeping secrets from a loved one." He leaned in again inches away from his face. "What's wrong Mikey? Don't trust the cunt? Or is it her that can't trust you?" Vaas waited for his answer. But Michael only slouched over in his seat. "That's okay Mikey boy. None of my business anyways." Vaas rested his hand on the back of Michael's neck. "But you better pray she loves you more than you love her." He pushed Michael out of the chair and onto the floor.

"Now that we all know what to do, who's next?" Vaas spun around. "You, hermano, you're up." The sniveling young man, first in line, clung to the corner as the men approached him.

"Come on. It's not hard." Vaas watched Michael crawl back in line as they brought the next man forward. "Do it just like Mikey." Vaas brought the tablet back in front of his face. The sniveling man wiped his face and looked into the camera. "And... Action."

"Calvin Lilly. Florida. Mom, Dad I need help. I've been kidnapped. They are demanding 250,000 into the accout attached. I- I don't wanna die." Calvin broke into sobs.

"Hey hey hey." Vaas snapped his fingers. "Deadline."

"You have two weeks. If you don't pay they will...they will..." Calvin couldn't finish as he cried uncontrollably.

"Cut." Vaas dropped his arms. "I think they got the point. Calvin... Calvin." Calvin raised his head. "You did good, hermano. Back in line." Calvin jumped out of his seat and back in line on the ground.

"Next" Vaas chirped. The little old woman rose to her feet and walked pass Vaas. "Hey there grandma. How are you today?"

She sat up straight and poised on the chair. "Doing well. Thank you."

"You got kids, grand kids?" He asked. She nodded in relpy. "They got money?"

"We all get by." The old woman's voice was unwavering.

"Will they pay?" Vaas asked. She only shrugged at his question. "Don't be wasting my time grandma. Will They Pay?"

"If they can." She calmly stated matter of factly.

"You better hope so." Vaas raised the tablet to his face. "Action."

"Margaret Halperin. Wisconsin. To my loving children." She said with no emotion as she stared into the device. "Some brutish men are holding me hostage. They want 250,000 put into an account attached to this message. If the money is not available in fourteen days my life will be terminated."

"That was good." Vaas continued to record. "But I think we can do better. Do it again. This time show me raw emotion." He directed to her. "Action"

"I wouldn't want to waste your time." Margaret stood up and walked back to her spot.

"Stuck up old hag." Vaas grunted. "Let's keep moving. Don't want to loose the light." He ran his hand through his mowhawk. "Moore hermanas, You're up."

Sara lifted her sister up as she shifted to her knees. The added weight pulled her off balance forcing her to fall forward. A strong pair of hands on her shoulders kept her body from hitting the floor.

"Looks like you carry more of a burden than you need." Vaas helped Sara to her feet.

"I can handle it." She yanked her shoulder out of his grasp.

"I bet you can." He chuckled. Vaas followed her movements as she took a seat. "Now this is not going to be a two for one special just because you related. Got it?"

"Got it." Sara adjusted her sister in her lap and looked up at Vaas and the pink tablet.

"But since she's a little indisposed at the moment you will be acting for the both of you." Sara nodded at his instructions. "Action"

"Sara and Mindy Moore. Iowa. Mom, dad" Sara struggled to keep her composure. "Mindy and I have been kidnapped. I'm sorry that I failed you." She sniffed away the tears. "We are alive. But Mindy isn't doing well. They are asking for 250,000 each." Sara lowered her head and stared at Mindy who shifted in her embrace. Her head shot back up with eyes made of steel as she looking into the camera. "Listen to me." She covered her sister's ear as she spoke. "Mindy won't make it in here for much longer."

"No improvising." Vaas ordered behind the tablet.

She ignored his command and continued. "You need to get her out of here now." Vaas lifted his eyes from the screen and watched her with curiosity. "If you can only afford one pick Mindy. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Please save her." Sara broke from her trance with a blink and got back to the script. "Deposit the money into the account attached. You have fourteen days. I love you." She tilted her head to the side and gave a genuine smile to end the recording.

"WOWIE. That was beautiful." Vaas broke the silence. "I never would have thought about making an offer like that. I mean most people think all or nothing. But you... you offer up a compromise. You sacrifice yourself and we still make money. Damn chica, maybe your existence isn't completely worthless."

"Can I go now?"

"Yeah first take perfection." He rewound the video soaking up every detail. "Go go" Sara carried her sister back to the wall and stood in her spot. "We 're here done here." Vaas kept his eyes on the video. "We thank you for your cooperation. These fine gentlemen will escort you back to your room"

Sara slowly walked out of the hut as the other captives passed by her. The air stunk as the hot sun beat down on them when they reached the bridge. Sara's skin was covered head to toe in sweat. Her clothed clung uncomfortably to her body. Sweat coated her hands causing the hold on her sister to slip. Quickly loosing her grip, Sara knelt down and propped Mindy's back against one of the logs on the wood bridge. Straightening her back, she stretch until she heard her spine pop.

"Move" Oscar walked up behind her with his gun pointed. She gathered that he didn't speak much english.

"One second." Sara wiped the sweat from her arms with the sides of her shirt. Bending over to reach for her sister, Sara caught a glimpse of something over Mindy's shoulder. A bloody arm laid in the stream below the bridge. She lifted her head and stepped to the the railing. Her moth dropped at the sight. Hundreds of bodies formed a stream the bridge crossed over. They were piled together as far as the eye could see as fresh bodies overlapped the more advanced decomposing corpses. All shapes and ethnicity, blood covered every inch of them.

This was the fate she was destined to meet. There was no denying it. She looked the pale skin and sunken cheeks of the departed. Each one had a life that was taken away. Each one had a story. The clouded eyes of the deceased couldn't tell her a thing as she glanced from face to face. She noticed one fresh corpse in particular in the stream of death. This skinny feminine figure had cuts and scrapes that shrouded her arms and legs. Her chest was replaced with a large hole. The girl had fat lips and chubby cheeks that death had yet to steal. But life had long left her blue eyes. Sara blinked in repetition to help process the sight in front of her. There floating on top of the stream of bodies laid her surrogate sister Ashley.

"Ashley" Sara's voice came out as a whisper as all the information swirled around her head.

"ASHLEY" She screamed. Her body shook in anger. Her arms and legs took a over with a mind of their own as she climbed the railing. A pair of hands pulled her back. She hit the wood floor hard on her back.

"Move" Oscar ordered. Sara jumped to her feet and tried to run pass him back to the railing. Her actions were met with the butt of his gun to the side of her head.

"Mo-" His work was cut short as Sara tackled him around the waist. Bringing the both to the floor, Sara sat on his hips and frantically punched him in the face with blinding fury. Out of nowhere a large gun came around from behind her and disappeared below her chin. The metallic weapon pressed against her neck, pulling her up and off Oscar. Sara clawed at the air in front of her, back pressed firmly against the other man's chest. Quickly she elbowed the man behind her with all her might. When the restraint around her neck loosened she ducked under it.

"ASHLEY" She screamed again as turned to face Oscar. In one fluid motion, Sara punched him in the gut, upper cut him in the chin, and spun to kick the other man that was getting back up.

The vibration from all this movement had causes Mindy to start slidding from the pole that kept her sitting up. This didn't go unnoticed. Sara broke her assault and lunged towards Mindy's falling form. She was only able to grab her sister by the ankle as the upper half of Mindy's body dangled off the bridge. She wrapped her arms around Mindy's leg and tried to pull her up. Both men came up on either side of her as she struggled. Kicks started colliding with her sides as she dug her nail into her sister's leg.

She was completely helpless as they continued their assault on her body. But she refused to let go. If Mindy fell into that stream of death she might never get her back. Sara would never let that happen. She would never allow Mindy to meet the fate destined for herself. Everything around her started to blur. Her fingers, resisting the command to stay strong, began to loosen.

"Can I not leave you people alone for one second? How hard is it to follow one simple instruction?" Vaas pushed the men away from Sara's defenseless body. "Come on honey." He pulled Mindy up from the edge and tossed her over his shoulder. "Get up." He offered Sara his hand.

"Give her back" Sara swatted his hand away and stood on her own.

"No worries honey. I'll carry her back for you." He gave Mindy's ass a playful smack which caused her to moan.

"Give. Her. Back." Sara demanded as she staggered forward.

"If you want her you got her." Vaas shrugged Mindy from his shoulder and tossed her in the air. Sara was not ready for the force as she caught her sister and stumbled backwards.

"Try to be chivalrous and shit" He took a hold of Sara's arm and forced her to walk. "and this is what I get in return." They walked through the jungle back to the cages. "You think you're fucking strong. Think you can do whatever you want." They came up to her cage. "You need to learn your place." Vaas spun her around and pinned her against the bars. "We all have a purpose here. Your purpose, the only reason you're here, is to make us money. You got that chica?"

Sara's gaze left her sister to meet Vaas' eyes. "I know my purpose." She stated matter of factly. There was no emotion in her tone.

"Good" Vaas pushed Sara off to the side. She fell back into the cage with all the others.

Dragging her sister on the ground, Sara sat in the corner. She rocked Mindy back and forth to comfort the both of them. She pushed the hair out of Mindy's face placing it behind her ear. An abnormal amount of heat was coming from her sister's forehead. Sara knew she had a fever, possibly an infection from the cut on her head. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead wishing it would make everything all better.

Mindy's eyes fluttered open. Her entire body tensed as she realized the nightmare was real. "Sara?" She tried to sit up. But fell back into Sara's embrace.

"Stay still. You're sick." Sara rubbed Mindy's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Mindy leaned on her sister to keep her up.

"We umm... they took us out for a minute. They had us make ransom videos." Sara could feel the physical shiver that came from Mindy. "Don't be afraid. Mom and dad will get you out of here." Sara thought it best to leave out her plea.

"I- I can't remember. Ash... Where's Ashley?" Mindy looked around. "Have you seen her?"

Sara could look her in the eye at the mention of that name. "Yeah I saw her. She- she's somewhere else. Don't worry about that." Sara rested her hand on the side of Mindy's face. She was burning up. "You need to rest." She guided Mindy's head into her lap. Mindy laid on her back staring up at her. "Everything is going to be fine" Sara gave her a fake smile. "But you have to get healthy if you're going to survive."

"What are we going to do?" Tears ran down the side of Mindy's face.

"Just let me take care of it." Sara stroked the top of Mindy's head in a soothing manor.

Sara took her eyes away from her sister. She stared forward, pass the bars, in Vaas' direction. He was talking to his men, giving orders.

'Your purpose here...' His voice rang through her mind.

She lowered her head as she glared at the back of his head. "I know my purpose" She hissed at no one.

Her only purpose here, in hell, was to get her sister out. Sara's fate was sealed. There was no way their parents could come up with 500,000. But Mindy had a chance. She had a future. Sara had already failed Ashley. That fact would weigh on her til the day she dies. But she wouldn't fail at this. She would do anything to keep her sister safe for as long as it took. That was all that mattered now.


	4. Chapter 4

As night fell the jungle came alive. The sounds of the unknown circled around them as the sun dipped under the horizon. A few lit torches lined the boarders of their incarceration camp. While Mindy was propped up next to her, Sara took the opportunity to stand and stretch her legs. She peered out into the jungle of the night. The thick leaves kept all the mystery hidden behind it. Men with guns walked around the cages on guard duty. Finally when one of them came close Sara took her chance.

"Sir? Sir!" She called out to the man. He ignored her and kept walking. "Sir my sister needs help." She followed him inside the cage trying to get his attention. He walked off, out of range for Sara to follow, and Sara waited for the next one.

"Hey please," Sara ran to the other side of the cage as another man came into view. "my sister needs a doctor." The other man kept walking without a second glance. She shook the bars in frustration as her anger grew.

A third man walked along the cage. Sara shot her arm between the bars catching him by the sleeve. "PLEASE" She begged. "She'll die if you don't"

Her plea was cut short when the man jumped back and shouted some unrecognizable words. The language barrier was become a real problem. A seering pain ran up her arm as the man slammed his gun into her tender muscles. She quickly retreated to the middle of the cage as he yelled at her pointing his gun a her chest. Once he was satisfied she was not a threat he spat at the ground and continued with his duty.

"FUCK" Sara screamed, walking everyone, as she crumbled to her knees in tears. The sound echoed causing all the creatures to be silent for a moment before starting again even louder.

Mindy slowly crawled to her sister's side. She rubbed Sara's back the way their mother would to calm them.

"Everything will be okay." Mindy coughed weakly. "You'll see. We will be home soon."

Sara wrapped herself around Mindy's head hugging her to her chest. Mindy's fever was getting higher with no chance of recovery without the proper medical attention. They laid there together in the middle of their prison and forced themselves to sleep.

As the days pass Mindy's condition worsen. She was unable to stay conscious for more than thirty minutes at a time. The only time their captors interacted with them was when they threw in the rations for the day. Mindy's head was laying in her sister's lap as Sara coaxed her to drink the water from their bottle.

"I need more." Michael complained as he paced the bars. "I can't live on bread and water alone." His voice became louder as his frustration grew. Everyone in the cage tried to ignore him as he rambled. "I'M STARVING IN HERE." He screamed at the men. He was shaking the bars in rage making it even harder for the captors to ignore him.

"Just stop it." Sara muttered. She was severely dehydrated from giving Mindy most of her own rations.

Michael turned to face her. "What did you say?" He growled at her.

"I said sit down and be quiet. You're wasting energy." She hissed loud enough for him to hear.

"Listed here you little bitch." Michael barked in her direction. "Your sister and you may be dead already. But I'm not." He went on with his back turned. "I'll get out of here."

"Then sit down, shut the FUCK up, and wait." Sara snapped.

Michael spun back around. His eyes narrowed at the water in her hand. Sara sat the bottle between Mindy and the bars. She used her remaining energy to stand. She took a few steps to stand in front of her sister understanding his intentions.

"Don't" Sara threatened with the sternest voice she could force out.

Michael stomped towards them, easily pushing Sara to the side. He bend down to take the bottle that didn't belong to him

"Don't you fucking touch her." Sara jumped on Michael's back, clawing at his face.

She sunk her teeth into his shoulder. Michael jerked back howling in agony as he tried to throw her off. Sara had her jaw locked as he bashed her into the logs. She refused to let go as he ran around screaming trying to knock her off.

POP POP

A few shots were released in the air. The sound kept the two fixed in place. One of the men had his gun pointed directly at them. Before she was ordered, Sara climbed off Michael's back and sat next to her sister. She used the water to wash her mouth as she swallowed the diluted blood. Michael sat in the opposite corner eying them from across the room. The rest of the day passed on uneventful.

The next day a couple of men unlocked the the door and let themselves in. They examined each of the captives with a quick up and down. None of them responded to their presence. They only sat on the ground with their heads low from hunger and heat exhaustion.

"What about this one?" One of them kicked Mindy's foot.

Sara's head shot up. 'So they did speak english. Bastards.'

"No. the boss said not to break the merchandise." The other man spoke perfect english. Piece of shit. "She's looks half dead."

"But she's hot." The first man whined like a child. "I mean the tits are small. But look at that ass."

"Fine. Pick whatever you want" The other man huffed. "Don't blame me if the boss punishes you for killing her."

The man grabbed Mindy by the arm pulling her forward. Mindy was only semiconscious as she moaned from the movement. Sara, on the other hand, leaped forward biting the man on the wrist.

"Fucking bitch." He yelped. He released her sister to backhand Sara in the face. Sara quickly recovered as she crawled on her hands and knees to shield Mindy with her body.

"Looks like someone wants to play, hey puta." The man pulled her up by her hair and punched her in the face. Her body flew backwards landing in the dirt on her back. Sara rolled onto her stomach and crawled back to her sister and wrapped her arms around Mindy in protection.

"Come on girlie, you, your sister and us are gonna have a little fun."

Sara snarled as the two men barreled down on them. They tried to pull Mindy from her hold. Sara kicked and screamed as they bent her finger back.

"Let go" One of the men ordered. The other man punched her in the side as she used her legs to wrap around Mindy's waist.

"What seems to be the problem?" Vaas stood at the entrance leaning against the frame.

"No problem boss." Both men had the sister's in the air as they tried to pry them apart. "This puta won't cooperate. So we are going to take her and her sister for a ride."

"I said you could have one" Vaas pushed off the frame and stood in the middle of the door.

"Yeah but-" The man argued while still holding Sara.

"I said one and you try to take two." Vaas eyes darkened as his tone became serious.

"She-" The other man tried to explain while trying to pull Mindy from Sara's legs.

"Get Out" Vaas commanded.

"But she-"

"OUT" Vaas shouted.

With that one word both men dropped the girsl to the floor and ran out trying to slide pass Vaas.

Vaas walked further into the cage. "So what do we have here?" Sara huddled next to her sister shielding them from the monster. "You think you are fucking queen of the cage now?"

"My sister" Sara whimpered. "She has an infection. She needs-"

"Answer me when I'm talking to you." His voice made Sara's body physically shiver. But she remained silent with her head down. "My boys here, I gave them permission to have one chica of their choosing. They chose your little hermana here."

"No" Sara stated as her body stiffened.

"That wasn't a request." He grin was wide from her stubbornness. "But I'm not an unreasonable man. I can be a pretty nice guy once you get to know me." Vaas crouched down beside her. "Tell you what. I'll make you a trade. Her for you." He pushed the hair from her face placing it behind her ear. "You go willingly and she is safe for the day." Vaas leaned in on his hand placing his mouth against her ear and whispered. "What's it gonna be honey?"

Without hesitation Sara stood. Carefully she walked pass Vaas, who was still crouched down, and waited by the door.

"Haha" Vaas straightened up and spun around. "Look at that. Not even a moment of doubt. I like that. I can respect that." He walked toward her pointing his finger. "This one here." He addressed the men watching outside the cage. "She knows rape and torture await her on the other side of these bars." His head snaked back to Sara. "But you," Vaas wrapped his hand around her neck pushing her into the bamboo logs. "You don't even bat an eye." Pressing himself against her body Vaas' tongue darts out licking the side of her face taking in her tangy flavor. He pulled back looking directly into her bright green eyes. "Is family so priceless that you are willing to die for it?"

Sara had been staring over his shoulder in the direction of her sister who was starting to stir. Glancing back to meet the mad man's gaze she answered whole heartedly. "Yes."

"Good to hear that." Vaas took Sara by theneck pulling her off the bars and into the middle of the cage. "My boys were very disrespectful with my orders. They don't deserve such a treat for their disobedience." Vaas held on the the edge of the frame as he leaned into the cage. "Luck for you there is another issue we need to discuss. Somebody's ransom came in today."

Everyone lifted her heads at his sentence. Hope glistened int their eyes as they wait for the name. Vaas looked into each of their anticipating faces landing on Michael in the corner.

"Mikey Mikey Mikey" Vaas wandered over to the man and knelt down in front of him. "You have been a bad little boy."

"I- What? No I've-" Michael only stuttered.

"No no no no no NO!" Vaas placed his finger on Michael's lips to silence him. "You see a wire came in today. In the amount of one whole dollar." Michael's entire body began to tremble under his touch. "With a memo I can only assume was meant for you...Screw Him. Now why would someone's wife give them such a message?"

"I- I can pay you." Michael sniveled as he pawed at Vaas' arms. "I just need time and-"

"Sorry but no second chances." Vaas stood shrugging him off. "You, cage queen, what's wrong with your hermana?"

"She has a fever. Possibly an infection." Sara stood her ground answering him quickly. "She needs medicine and bandages."

"Simple enough to get." Vaas straightened up and circled around Sara. "So here's how it's going to go. You take him out, a fight to the death, and I will provide you with the things you require."

"I" Sara wasn't sure how to answer. Could she actually do the thing he was demanding of her?

"What's wrong chica?" Vaas was now standing on the other side of her. "Don't think you'll win?" He examined Michael as he got up. "Sure he's bigger and stronger than you. But you, you have love on your side." Vaas chuckled as he strolled out of the cage locking it behind him. "Oh and just to keep it more interesting." Vaas pulled out his gun and shot a single bullet in Michael's thigh. "I'll give you a handicap."

Michael clutched his leg in pain. Vaas laughed on the outside while nudging one of the other men. "Handicap. Get it?" He slapped his leg in satisfaction. "I gave her a handicap. But I shot him." The other man only slightly chuckled to please his boss.

Sara could only stand there in shock of everything that had transpired. Did she honestly get herself into this dire situation? What should she do? What could she do? Sara didn't have time to answer as Michael came charging at her. His fist collided with her face with the first blow. She fell to the floor and scurried back to her feet as Micael came at her again. Sara ducked and ran out of his reach. There was nowhere to run in the small confinement. She bounced from wall to wall as the men laughed and hollered. Sluggishly he pursued her. Sara's body was so weak it didn't long for him to land another blow at the back of her head. She landed on her hands and knees trying to catch her breath and crawl away.

"Come on chica." Vaas called out from behind the bars. "Where's that fire from before?"

Like a coward, Michael kicked at her side while she was down. It never made contact as Sara rolled to the side. Back on her feet, Sara ducked and dodged as Michael swung at her. Swiftly stepping to the side at his last attempt Sara grabbed his extended arm by the wrist pulling him in close while her other elbow made contact with the side of his face. With no pause she pulled him by the back of his neck bouncing his head off the bars.

Sara took a few steps back as Michael shook off her attack. He ran at her again swinging desperately to hit her. Sara easily avoided his attacks as she stepped back to the other side of the cage. The others moved out if her way as Sara's back pressed against the bars. Michael reared his fist back for one final, powerful blow. As his fist launched at her face Sara took a step to the side causing Michael's arm to lodge between the bars. With a battle cry, she tackled him on the side breaking his arm in two.

They both fell to the ground. Sara crawled away on her stomach. Her fingers dig into the soil as she inched away. A strong grip on her ankle pulled her back as Michael came up behind her. Sara flipped on her back and calmly waited as he came closer. As he crawled up her body she lifted her free leg to kick him in the nose. Wrapped her legs around his neck, Sara squeezed like a boa constrictor. The sudden cut off of air supply put Michael into a frenzy. He tried to swing his lifeless arm at her body while the other hand clawed at her legs to open the vice grip. She refused to let go as Michael gasped for air. He sat up on his knees and pulled Sara off the ground slamming her back down a couple of times. In little to no time Michael's limp body fell to the side as Sara kept the pressure around his neck. She looked into his frantic eyes with no remorse. When his eyes closed Sara released her hold. Kicking Michael to his back she slide her other leg from under him. She stood up and turn to sit by her sister's side.

"Nah ah ah chica." Vaas taunted. Sara stopped walking keeping her back to him. "I said death. He's still breathing." The slow rise and fall of Michael's chest proved his point. "What's the matter? Can't you do it? You were so willing to die for family. How is killing any different?" Sara turned around to face them. "Do It." Sara slowly walked up to the man who was struggling to breath. "I said DO IT."

Sara dropped to her knees staring Michael in the eyes. He couldn't speak. But his eyes begged for mercy. 'He was not an bad guy.' Sara put her hand on either side of his face. 'Not an evil man.' She leaned down pressing their foreheads together. 'He had only got caught like the rest of us.' Sara sat back up keeping eye contact with Michael. 'But he had at one point threatened the safety of her sister.' She slide her thumb down to close one of his eyes keeping it there to rest on his eyelid. 'He was the only thing in the way of helping Mindy.' Sara's other thumb closed his other eye and stayed there. 'He had to go.' She pushed her thumbs into Michael's eye socket. There was little resistance as her thumbs dug into the man's skull. Michael gave a blood curdling scream as he slashed around under her hold.

Finally his voice ceased and body stilled as Michael's life was cut short. The small crowd of men that had gathered erupted in cheers at the victor. Vaas only watched in fascination as Sara stood and walked to the corner of the cage. Bending down she snatched up the dead man's water bottle. Using it to clean her hands she walked back to her sister's side and sat down. With clean hands, she pulled her sister back into her lap.

Vaas observed her as he walked along the outside of the cage. Her cruel demeanor only moments ago was now non existent. She kept her head low as she brushed her sister's hair away from her eyes and started humming. She was now somehow at peace in this moment. As if prior events had never taken place. He crouched down and stared at the side of the woman's face.

"Go find another whore." Vaas stood up and headed for the jungle. "These ones are off limits."


	5. Chapter 5

Night fell and Sara hadn't budge from the position at her sister's side.

"Hey there hermana." Sara's head jerked to the side to see Vaas outside the cage sitting on his heels beside them. "I have a gift for you."

He opened both hands revealing a roll of gauze in one and a vial of liquid in the other. She reached behind her back, through the bars, for the reward.

"Not so fast honey." He retracted the items out of her reach. "You have to clean the wound first. Wouldn't want all your hard work to go to waste." Vaas pulled a blade out from his belt. He held it above a nearby torch letting it heat up for a minute. "You need to cut out the bad flesh."

Vaas tossed the blade, handle first, through the bamboo bars. She fumbled at first, catching it by the pointy end, before getting a good grip on it.

'That psycho wants me to cut my own sister.' She speculated in disgust. Sara pulled the blade up close to her face inspecting the edge. 'At least it's not dull.'

Carefully Sara sat her sister up and propped her against the bars. She raised the shaky hand that held the blade to her sister's head. Glancing back at Vaas she could see a smile spread across his face as he took in the pleasure of unfolding events. Back to the task at hand, Sara looked back at her little sister and took a slow deep breath to calm her nerves. Swiftly she made a cut across one of the more infected sections of the wound. Mindy immediately yelped in pain at the sensation. Sara used her free hand to pinch the cut forcing puss to ooze out. In her semiconscious state, Mindy frantically tried to shield herself in protest.

Mindy's actions chipped away at Sara's heart. She didn't want to continue. She didn't want to hurt her loved one. But Sara knew she had to do this. She knew this what was best for her little sister. This had to be done.

She held Mindy's chin up to get a better angle and sliced at the opposite of her first incision. Mindy squirmed under her touch causing Sara's hand to slip. The blade cut into fresh skin as blood came to the surface.

"Easy there," Vaas instructed as he watched the display. "Wouldn't want to cause more damage than good."

'That fucker is loving this.' Sara grunted in frustration as she continued to wipe away the puss mixed with blood that oozed out. 'He was loving every minute of it. What kind of sick fuck gets off at watching someone hurt the people they care about.' She pitched the blade out of the cage back at Vaas.

Sara pushed the feelings down as she poured the last bit of their water on Mindy's head washing away any remnants of dried blood and puss. Focusing on her work, Sara reached again for the gauze. He didn't pull back this time letting her take the item from his hand.

"For the wound." Vaas tossed the vial at her feet.

Sara picked it up and emptied the thick liquid on top of Mindy's cut covering every inch of her wound. She then wrapped the gauze around her sister's head tightly securing it in a knot at the back. Her sister's head rolled around in discomfort at the pressure. Sara wiped the tears form her sister's cheeks and cradled them in her hands looking over her handy work. She kissed the tip of her sister's nose in satisfaction and gently placed her back against the cage.

Sara knelt there a moment staring at the sight of her only sibling. She was almost unrecognizable without her healthy glow and beaming attitude. What she would give to see those eyes light up with cheer one last time.

"Tisk tisk tisk did someone forget something?" She heard his chuckle.

A rattling sound hit Sara's ear. She looked up at the man that was still crouching behind the bars. Once he had her attention Vaas rose to his feet as he shook a medicine bottle to taunt her. Sara's eyes took on a predatory glare at the item in his possession. In a flash She jumped to her feet running at him. The bars stopped her assault. But that didn't kill the fight in her eyes. She clawed at the air right in front of his hands. She knew in order to survive she sister would need the medicine Vaas dangled in front of her.

"Do we really think we've earned such generosity today?" Vaas dropped his hand to his hip. Sara followed his hand as she tried to force herself through the small space between the bamboo. "I'm not sure about that."

He took a few steps towards the cage. Wrenching his hands away from her hold, he placed both hands behind his back. Sara punched at his sides trying to reach the bottle. She wrapped her hands around his hips clawing at his shirt as she fought in vain.

"Oh baby," Vaas snickered at her struggle. "you can't seem to keep your hands off me." Sara ignored his remark as she pushed her face between the bars into his chest.

"You must want it bad." Vaas used his free hand to snatch her up by the wrist. He lifted her arm up into the air bringing them face to face. "Tell me chica," Vaas' tongue darted out to lick the flesh inside her elbow up to her wrist savoring the taste. "How bad do you want it?"

His lips tickled the inside of her wrist as he nipped and sucked at the vulnerable skin. Sara's eyes widen in shock. She used her free hand, giving up on her goal, to push off his chest. Vaas kept her in place as she struggled to get free.

"Oh come on now. Is that all you got?" He playfully growled.

He squeezed tighter pulling her shoulder through the bars as she flailed around. His other hand dropped the bottle and tangled his fingers into her hair at the back of her head. He took a fist full of hair and forcefully banged her head off the railing. Everything was blurry for a moment as Sara's body slouched only being held up by Vaas grasp.

"Where's that animal I saw earlier today?" He complained.

Sara stared down at the ground in exhaustion. She was so tired. Tired of fighting to live another day. Tired of doing things she would never have to think of in the real world. Tired of trying to survive when she knew the end result was etched in stone. All she wanted was sit on the dirt next to her sister and fall into an endless slumber.

"I thought family was important to you?" He hissed. Sara's head shot back up. Vaas' face was right in front of her as she glared daggers into his dead eyes. "You know she won't last another day without the protection of her big sister." He stated matter of factly.

Those words, not a threat but a promise brought life back to Sara's muscles. Her mind shut off as instincts took over. Not knowing where the strength or speed had come from, Sara's hanging limb lunged at her captor. Before Vaas could react her nails were digging into the side of his face. She clawed at the scar dragging down his eye and cheek taking chunks of skin as she did so. He had to jerk his body away from the cage to escape her fury.

Once released from his hold Sara immediately fell to her knees from the lack of support. Vaas pulled his hand from his cheek to see tiny drops of blood on his fingertips. Sara could hear him begin to chuckle as she kept her head down.

"Not exactly what I was thinking." Vaas grinned as he stepped back up to the bars. "But that's the spirit. That's the anything and everything attitude I saw today. Stand up honey. Let me get a good look at you." Sara stumbled to her feet to follow his request. Vaas gave her a quick once over. "you look like shit."

He studied the woman in front of him. Her shorts and tank top were filthy. Dirt was crusted on her feet and ankles. Specks of dried blood were splattered at the bottom of her neck and collarbone.

"Come a little closer." Sara stayed in position. Her body refused his cold command. "Come here." He ordered. "I won't bite ya."

Sara took a step putting her right in front of him at the edge of the cage. Slowly Vaas put his arm through the bars reaching for her. She watched as he hand inched closer in the direction of her chest. She turned her head to the side not wanting to see the view of him groping her. Her body tensed as she waited for that violating touch.

Soft fingers grazed just below her collarbone. They didn't move down to her breast as she expected. They only moved in tiny ministrations as she felt his nails scratch at the surface. Curiosity over ruled fear as she glanced down where his touch met her flesh. Her curiosity was only answered with confusion at the sight. Her captive's gentle touch was picking away at a drop of dried blood in her skin.

"You missed a few spots." Vaas picked off a flake discarding it as he continued.

'Where did the blood even come from?' She hadn't even noticed it was there. Thinking back she had to conclude it was more than likely Michael's blood.

His fingers snaked up her collar and clasped firmly at the back of Sara's neck. With little to no force he slowly pulled her closer as she met his eyes again.

"We both know she will die without you." His voice was soft and tender as he made his point. "But you don't have the tools to save her." She looked away in shame at the truth. He could feel her tense under his hold. "But I do. I can help you save her."

"Why?" she growled under her breath.

"You caught my eye." Vaas lifted her chin forcing her to meet his gaze. "The very first time I saw you in the rubble you had your entire body wrapped around two pretty little bitches. It took a bit of effort for my men to untangle the three of you that day. Even in your unconscious state you still clung to them possessively." His fingers ran up her chin to trace the edge of her lips. "It had been truly beautiful watched you sacrifice yourself at every turn to protect the one you love. I've watched you push the limits. I've seen what happens to the obstacles that get in your way. Now I want to know what would happen if that obstacle is you."

Sara remained silent refusing to blink away. This sicko was only toying with her. It was only a game to him. She was only there to keep him entertained. All she wanted to do was take that gun from his holster and put a round in that smug face. But in the end there was only one option. If there was a fraction of a chance that he could help keep her sister alive she had to take it.

"What do you want from me?" Sara's tone was dry and defeated.

"I want a taste." Vaas said triumphantly. "Only a little taste," His fingers left her mouth as he leaned in pulling her face pass the bars. "for now."

His lips crashed down on her to claim her mouth. Sara grabbed onto the bars to steady and keep herself from jumping back. The hand on the back of her neck kept her in place as the other hand slid around her waist. She kept her lips clamped shut as he pushed their bodies together.

'She taste better than expected.' He thought as he forced the kiss to last. 'But it's not enough.'

His hand dipped down to her ass digging into the material to pull her closer causing Sara's leg to stick out of the cage. Sara quietly sobbed in pain as her pelvis grinded into the bamboo causing her mouth to open. Taking the invitation, He slipped his tongue through that narrow passage. His mouth devoured her groans of displeasure as his tongue swirled around exploring every flavor. It was the best thing he had ever tasted...so far.

Things were getting out of hand. They both knew it. But he wanted more. He needed more. Vaas had no intention of stopping.

Sara's body was being crushed pinned against the bars as he applied more pressure to close any gap between them. At this rate her ribs would surly break. She had hoped to bore him by keeping her lips ridged, tongue planted, refusing to indulge in the kiss. But he wasn't letting go. In a last resort Sara bit down breaking skin in the process. A warm metallic liquid glazed the inside of her mouth before Vaas broke the kiss.

Keeping their bodies connected, Vaas smacked his lips together like a hungry animal taking in all the excitement. His heated breath hit her lips as he stared down at her. Sara was panting trying to catch her breath.

Finally releasing her, Vaas took a few steps back to spit the blood from his mouth. "You are full of surprises." He wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. Sara imitated his action wiping the blood from her chin. "You should have told be you liked it rough." Sara took a step back for every step Vaas took toward the cage. "I'll remember that next time. Get some rest."

He turned his back to her to walk away. Only taking a few steps he knelt down to pick up the discarded pill bottle. He tossed it behind his shoulder into the cage.

"You'll be needing that" he called out over his shoulder. "if you plan on keeping such a burden."

With those words he disappeared from Sara's sight into the jungle. Once she was sure he was gone Sara snatched the bottle from the ground and ran to her sister's side. She took out a pill and slipped it into Mindy's mouth, shoving it to the back of her throat, forcing her to swallow it. She shoved the rest in her pocket and settled down by her sister's side. She tried to fall asleep but the images of what had happened were playing through her head. She couldn't get rid of them.

'What 'limits' was he talking about?' She tried to remember his exact words. 'and what did he mean by 'plan on keeping'?'


	6. Chapter 6

Sara saw the results of the drugs effectiveness as she woke up. There in front of her was a skinny girl slowly walking around her the cage inspecting her surroundings.

"Mindy?" Sara called out to her her sister's attention. Mindy turned around and smiled down at her on the ground. Sara stood up and walked up to her as if the wrong move would break the spell she was under. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel" Mindy considered her words. "refreshed." Sara tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I mean I don't feel great. My body is sore all over. But I feel like it's the first time I've been awake in a long time."

Sara couldn't help but smile. "Well" She cleared her throat to holding back the joyful tears. "that's because it is the first time." Mindy scratched her head in confusion. She itched at the gauze around her forehead. "Stop that." Sara smacked the her sister's hand away from her hard work. "Don't irritate the area."

Mindy scrunched her nose in protest before dropping her hand. She looked over Sara's shoulder at the men with guns on guard duty. "Sara?"

"Huh?" Sara waited for Mindy to speak again. She had been waiting what felt like a life time to cognitive conversation with her.

"What's going on?" Mindy pointed in the direction of the men outside the cage.

Sara glanced behind her shoulder. Two men were talking in their foreign language as they walked around the cages. They went around their usual tasks like they had done everyday. They weren't paying the captive any mind nor were they even making any eye contact. Nothing out of the ordinary. It was just another normal day.

Sara's mouth dropped at a new understanding of the question when she turned back around. She grabbed Mindy's shoulders and pulled her close. "Do you know where we are right now?" Her tone was serious as she searched her sister's eyes for clarification.

"It looks like a cage" Mindy shrugged in ignorance. It was like she was back to her bubble headed self.

"Yes it is a cage. We've been in this cage for almost five days now." She waited for Mindy's response. All the girl did was stand there baffled. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Umm I remember the plane." Mindy tried to think back. "We flew through a storm or something. Then" She tried to concentrate. "nothing."

"Nothing?" Sara repeated.

"Yeah, I remember pain." Mindy pushed the feelings down. "But it's all blank."

Sara brought her sister into a hug. She couldn't tell if it was the bump on the head or if Mindy was only blocking the memories of their situation. Honestly she didn't care. In that moment if felt like she had her little sister back. The same optimistic girl without a care in the world was back in her arm. When she pulled back she looked at the girl who only stared her at confusion. Even in her confusion she was still beaming. She wished they could stay in that moment forever. Blinking back to reality, Sara knew this couldn't last. A person oblivious to their situation could not survive. Her innocence would only get them into trouble. She needed to understand the severity of their circumstance.

Sara wrapped her hand around Mindy's shoulder slowly walking them to the edge of the cage. "We were in an accident." She tried to explain. "The plane went down."

"Then why are we here?" Mindy still didn't understand. "Who are these people?"

"They're pirates...and we are their hostages." Sara forced the words out knowing it would shatter everything. Mindy's entire body shuttered as fear took over every nerve. The only thing Sara could do was bring her back in for a hug. "But it's okay." She tried to reassure them. "They asked for money and our parents are going to pay them. You're going home soon. We just have to survive another week or so."

"Why?" She could feel the wet tears fall down Mindy's cheek landing on her shoulder. Sara's words did nothing to comfort her. "Why can't I remember any of this?"

"You suffered a nasty cut on your head." Sara squeezed tighter wishing they didn't have to go through the memory again. "It got infected and you came down with a fever. You haven't been responsive for a few days now. But don't worry about that now. Everything is going to be all right."

"How can you say that?" Mindy wiggled out of her hold. Terror had been replaced with rage. That rage was directed at the only thing she could reach. "How can you say such encouraging things in a place like this. Look around you." She swung her arms around their their confined area. "We are fucked, Sara. These people, they are going to kill us. As far as I'm concerned we're already dead."

Mindy's face snapped to the side as Sara's palm smacked her cheek.

"Don't you EVER say that again." Sara growled as her features darkened. Mindy looked back at her sister bewildered as she cupped her cheek. "You are not dead. I have done EVERYTHING in my power to ensure that. Don't go throwing away that fact as if it means nothing." Sara's anger subsided and features softened as she saw the astonished look on Mindy's face. She had never taken such a tone with her. "You are going to survive. I am going to make sure of that. But I need you to believe. I can't keep you alive if your mind has already given up. Do you understand?" Mindy nodded her response. "Good, now the only thing to do is to out last the clock. Can you do that?" Mindy only stood there looking in every direction but Sara's. "Can you do that... for me?" Her question came out as more of a plea.

"Where's Ashley?" Mindy asked as if she knew the answer.

"I already told you she is somewhere else." Sara was beginning to get aggravated having to repeat another painful conversation.

"Where?" Her tone had a bit of hope.

"I don't know." Sara groaned. "Probably in the same place I spotted her. It was a few days ago."

"Did you talk to her?" Mindy badged not letting up on the questions.

"I- I called out her name but she didn't hear me." She tried to stretch the truth. The knowledge of her best friend's death would only cause more damage. So Sara stuck to the vague answers.

"Do you think she's all right?" She asked begging for a positive response.

"I'm not focused on her right now." Sara tried to rest her hand on Mindy's shoulder. She needed to touch her sister. She needed the connection to confirm she was still there and this wasn't a dream.

"But she's my best friend." Mindy shrugged her off. "We have to find her. God only knows what they're doing to-"

"She's a lost cause." Sara snapped. "I'm sorry but she's not here. There's nothing we can do. It's only you and me, got it?"

"How can you be so cold?" Mindy's voice felt so distance.

Sara had no answer. All she wanted to do was scream that her friend was a rotting corpse right now and end this conversation. But she couldn't do that. Mindy was just starting to recover her health. Finding out about her friend's death could easily derail all that work.

Sara walked away from her sister to the corner of the cage. "I can't help her." She said in defeat as she sat down and looked up at Mindy. "All I can do is watch after you." Mindy sat down at the opposite corner glaring at her sister. "But I promise you when you get out of here you'll understand."

Both women sat in silence. The only one that paid them any attention was the little old lady watching their argument. By late afternoon one of the pirates stepped up to their cage. The only person to respond was Mindy who scurried back to keep as far away as possible in the confined space. The other three people ignored the man's presence acting completely normal. The man ignored them as he reached his hand in the box he had been holding and threw a handful of items their way. Four bottles of water and four loaves of bread landed in the middle of the cage floor. Calvin was the first to crawl on his hands and knees to snatch up the supplies. He froze in his position as soon as Sara stood up. She had made a bit of a name for herself after coming out the victor in her death match. She strode over to the provisions picking up two bottles of water and two loaves of bread. She kicked a bottle and loaf over in Calvin's direction as a silent order to stay. When she walked away the old woman took her turn to collect the rest. Mindy watched her sister cautiously as Sara came up to her.

"Here" Sara held out the bread. "Eat" Mindy was quick to take the bread and shove it into her mouth. She didn't even take the time to chew as half of it was devoured. "Slow down" The instruction fell on deaf ears as Sara sat beside her sister. Mindy instantly began coughing as the dry bread scratched down her throat. Hunger had made her forget how to eat. She gagged for air between dry heaves. "Here" Sara passed the bottle of water over. Mindy slammed the water down drinking almost half of it. "NO" Sara screamed as she scrambled to get the bottle away from her sister. Pulling it out of Mindy's hold she twisted the lid on placing it on the other side. "You have to take it easy. If you keep at this pace you'll-" Before Sara could explain further Mindy was already leaning forward on her knees about to heave up the precious subsistence in her stomach. "No no no" Sara yelled as she took a fist full of Mindy's hair pulling her back and forcing her to look up. "Smile." She ordered.

"What?" Mindy cried in disorientation as she struggled to reach behind her head to untangle her sister's fingers.

"Look up and smile." Sara tugged again to make her point. "It suppresses the gag reflex." Sara covered Mindy's mouth with her other hand. "Now breath through your nose slowly." Mindy followed the instructions and let her body relax. Satisfied the crisis had been averted Sara pushed Mindy's head forward releasing it at the same time. "That is the only thing they give us for the day. I won't let you waste a single crumb." She reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the pills. "Take this, it will help with your infection."

Mindy gingerly picked up the pill from her sister's palm. "I need water... to swallow."

"No you don't." Sara asserted. "Stop whining and swallow it." Mindy shoved the medicine in her mouth and swallowed it dry. "You have to ration everything." Sara broke off a piece of her bread and popped it in her mouth. "Learn to make it last. At least twenty-four hours."

"I didn't ask for your advice." Mindy hissed.

"You're right, you didn't. But seeing as I'm the only one out of the two of us that hasn't been asleep this whole time" Sara's backhanded comment slammed Mindy back to reality. "I thought you could use the tip."

"Thanks for the tip." Mindy's sarcastic tone didn't go unnoticed. She stood up and walked in front of Sara with her hand out palm up. "I'll keep that in mind."

Sara shook her head in annoyance. "I'm only trying to help." She grabbed the half empty water bottle handing it to her sister who snatched it away. Mindy turned on her heels and began to walk away. The old woman followed Mindy with her eyes as she nibbled on her meal. "Don't come crying to me when your stomach starts growling." She called out to her sister who was already sitting at the other side of the cage with her back to Sara.

"She'll get over it dearie." The old woman consoled. "She only needs time to adjust."

Sara's head turned to the side to glare at the nosy bitch.

"Mind your own fucking business" Sara snapped before turning back to face forward. "Who asked you anyways?" She muttered to herself.

'Ungrateful little runt.' Sara thought as she tore off another piece of bread. 'She doesn't even know the struggle it had been to keep her safe. The things I've had to do to keep her alive. She should be licking the shit from my fucking feet.' Sara took a slip of water. The refreshing liquid instantly calm and bring her back to her senses. 'No, it would be pointless to tell her. The past is better left in the past. It would only upset her more.'

Sara sat alone in her spot. All she could do was keep her eyes on her sister. Every once in a while she would look pass Mindy to the guards, who went about their daily activities ignoring them as usual. It was a relief they hadn't taken an interest in the recently active beautiful woman that sat in front of her. All she could wish was for that that fact to stay unchanged. Sara hadn't seen one particular pirate all day either. That also brought a cheerful smile to her face. At least she had some time alone to think about her next move. But every time she would let her mind wander it would always travel back to last night. All she could do was shiver in disgust. What was the end game for him? What did he want? The answer came up blank as the sun set pass the horizon. All she could do was take it one day at a time. There would be more hardships. She was certain of it. But there was nothing to do but lay down and wait.

Sara was shaken out of her slumber the minute she had fallen asleep. When she opened her eyes Mindy was hunched over her with a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Huh?!" Sara sprang up alert searching for any changes in her surroundings. "What's wrong? What's going on?" She asked as she scanned the area.

The other two captives were fast asleep. She looked around only to find the same peaceful unchanged jungle.

"I- I don't feel good." Mindy complained as she grabbed her stomach.

"Oh, is that it?" The adrenaline drained as she sat back on the ground. "Here" Sara fished a pill from her pocket handing it to her sister. She then picked up the last bit of her bread and water holding it out for Mindy. "Take it."

Mindy stared hesitantly at the offer. "Are you sure?" She asked in concern. But her eyes begged for for the scraps. "Don't you need-"

"Just take it." Sara shoved the rations into Mindy's arms. "I'll be fine."

Mindy didn't waist another minute before swallowing the pill and taking a gulp of water. She finished off the bread and chugged the last drop.

"Thank you" Mindy hung her head in shame of her own greed.

"Learn from your mistakes next time." That was the only thing Sara said as she laid back down on her side.

Sara could hear the rustling of movement as she closed her eyes. She could feel the added heat of a body scooting back as it came in contact with her chest. Sara lifted her arm letting her little sister sneak under it and move closer. She closed her arm pulling Mindy into a hug. Mindy's hair tickled her nose as they settled into a spooning position to sleep. She placed a soft kiss at the top of Mindy's head as her little sister fell asleep. The heat from their bodies combined with the humidity was unbearable. But she didn't move away. She didn't dare move an inch for risk of loosing her sister to a dream. Although it was uncomfortable, she was at peace. It was one of only a few times she could feel like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara awoke the next day to a familiar sound of annoying chatter. She opened her eyes to see Mindy at the other side of the cage talking to Calvin. That man hadn't said a word that wasn't ordered out of him this entire time. Sara sat up to watch the two young adults converse back and forth about meaningless shit.

'Mindy could get anyone to open up. It was one of her best qualities.' Sara smiled. 'It was nice to see one thing hadn't change.'

Before Sara could interrupt one of the pirates came up to the cage. He followed the routine throwing in their rations for the day. Calvin went quiet as he focused on the food in the middle of the cage. He glanced up at Sara waiting for her to make the first move. Sara answered his patience by standing up and walking to the middle of the cage to collect the food. She threw a loaf of bread and bottle of water in Mindy's direction. Sara keenly observed as Calvin flinched restraining the urge to pounce on the food he desired. She kept her eyes fixed on the young man as she scooped up the rest of the food. Heading towards the old woman, Sara dropped her part of the rations. When she walked up to Calvin Sara kept her back straight, head high, and features strong not letting any weakness show. Standing straight in front of him she dropped the bread and water at his feet daring him to move. Calvin avoided the eye contact challenge while staring at his lap. Sara shifted her gaze to Mindy tilting her head gesturing to their old spot at the opposite side of the cage. Mindy got to her feet following the silent order to walk with Sara. She glanced over her shoulder to see Calvin diving into his food scooping it into his possession.

"He is terrified of you." Mindy commented.

"Yep" Sara turned around and handed Mindy her medicine.

"Why?" Mindy asked as she popped the pill and took a sip of water to swallow.

"Because I prefer him that way." Sara answered bluntly as she sat on the ground.

"Why would you want that. It doesn't make things any easier." Mindy sat down next to Sara resting against the bars. "I mean we're all in here for the same reason. We're all being held here against our will. Why treat him like he's less than human."

"We've been in here a week now." Sara tilted her head back to stare at the leaf covered branches blocking the harsh sun. "They treat us like animals."

"That doesn't mean you have to become an animal." Mindy argued. "He's just like us He's only trying to survive the best he can."

"Exactly my point." Sara retorted. "He is trying to survive. Survival is the most basic of instincts. We all will do anything to survive."

"What are you trying to say?" Mindy asked accusingly.

"I'm saying I don't trust him." Sara countered. "I'm saying if it for any reason comes down to you and him make damn sure you come out on top because he will do everything in his power to do the same."

"You're being paranoid."Mindy tried to reason. "Something like that would never happen. Calvin's a nice guy."

"Just keep on your toes." Sara cautioned. "That's all I'm asking."

Mindy shook her head in aggravation giving up on trying to convince her sister. She stood up and walked back to Calvin to continue their previous conversation. Calvin shifted uncomfortably as Sara's eyes landed back on him. She watched as her naive little sister shattered on about their home town. She talked about her life there and all the fun she use to have with all her friends. Calvin began easing into the conversation once he realized Sara wasn't going to run over there and rip out his throat.

Mindy was a gullible book smart young adult who had yet to be tested by any hard choices in life. Sara knew better. Even though they came from the same household their lives were like night and day. She had lived more of an unsheltered life spending time with shady individuals better left in the past. But she had never been in this type of danger. This was on a whole other level. At the very least she had learned a thing or two of her past experiences. She had taken a few lessons in manipulation and exploitation from her life in the civilized world. She knew when it was time to fight or flee. One of the most painful lesson she had to learn first hand is that you can't trust anyone but yourself.

She never told Mindy any of her past experiences. She didn't want to rip those rose tinted glasses Mindy wore her entire life. That was what she loved about her little sister. She had always done everything in her power to keep Mindy's beautiful world in tact. Yes the time would come where Mindy would have to fend for herself when it came to her career life. Someday she would come across some seedy individuals. But even without her big sister's protection it would be in a controlled environment. Mindy would use her witt, not sleazy tactics, to get ahead in life. She would find the perfect husband with her values and intellect and they would have an amazing life together. Sara knew it was selfish and she was asking a lot of her little sister. But she knew Mindy could do it. More importantly, Mindy was worth it. That was the life she deserved, not dieing a fucking cage in the middle of nowhere, and Sara was going to make sure she would get her back to that world.

Sara was pulled from her train of thought as a eerie silence flooded the camp. She looked up to see the guards standing at attention. She followed their line of sight just in time to watch that mohawk bastard strut into the clearing. Without even a glance in her direction he started barking orders at his men. The men scattered following his commands while two other men too their place on guard duty.

She could feel the tension in the air as the other captives became nervous from all the fuss. None of us knew what was going on or why there was more movement than usual. Was it time to die or had this site been compromised? Was it possible that someone had sent a rescue team? Were they all going to be saved?

Sara didn't let the murmurs of fear and false hope affect her. She only focused on the men who stayed at their post. If she was going to get answers those two men would be the key. If there was an attack those men would either run or kill the hostages. Sara watched them closely waiting to react to either outcome. Hours ticked by and the excitement in the camp tapered off to a normal calm. Sara sighed in contempt. She had wasted precious time. She should hand known nothing extreme concerning them was going on. The men she was observing for over four hours should have been a dead give away. Both of them had been too easy going while events were going on around them. They weren't jumpy or on edge in fear of something unknown entity. They only went about their jobs like it was just another day. Sara cursed herself for not coming to the conclusion sooner. The other captives came to the same conclusion as everything went back to normal. It was just another mind numbing day to get through as they clung to the hope of freedom.

Sara, on the other hand, did not have that luxury. She knew without a doubt that her parents would not come up with enough money to save the both of them. She wouldn't cling to false hope. Her fate was sealed and she had come to terms with that. Sara peered behind her shoulder at the tranquil jungle. She took the time to thoroughly enjoy the scenery around her. If only she could get lost in that beauty. There would be no danger at every turn. It would just be her and nature. She could finally relax and leave all this shit behind. It would be all she ever needed.

"Hey there sweetie." Sara lazily turned her head to the familiar voice. "Looks like someone is finally awake." Vaas was sitting on his heels right outside the cage talking to Mindy and Calvin. "We were all very worried about you."

Sara was instantly at her feet sprinting over to the three of them. Grabbing Mindy by the wrist, Sara flung her sister to the middle of the cage landing on her stomach. Calvin shook in fear At Sara's dominating presence as she stood her ground as a barrier between her family and the danger.

"That..." Vaas straightened up to meet her rage filled eyes. "was rude. We were having a conversation." He smirked at Sara getting the exact reaction he was expecting.

He had gotten close, too close, to the item she had sworn to protect. Common sense would tell anyone not to threaten an animal's prize possession knowing it would do anything to keep it. This man's very being screamed threat and Sara wouldn't let any of it near her little sister.

"Maybe you and I have something better to talk about?" Vaas tilted his head to the side raising an eyebrow waiting for her response. "Is there anything you wanted to discuss?" Sara remained silent as she stayed on guard. She had nothing to say to this sadist nor would she ask him any favor. "No?" Vaas shrugged. "alright than, maybe you'll think of something another day. Then you and I can have some more personal time." He winked as he turned to leave. "Ta ta for now." Vaas waved farewell behind him.

Sara's narrow shoulders relaxed and arched back slouched as the danger walked further away. She let out the air, she hadn't realized she was holding, out of her lungs.

'That was close.' Sara cursed herself for letting her guard down to day dream.

"What the hell was that?" Mindy complained as stood there dusting herself off. "What did you do that for?"

Sara set her hands on Mindy's shoulders. Her fingers dug into Mindy's tender flesh as she gripped her tight. "Stay away from that man." Sara tone was dead serious.

"He was-" Mindy was only try to explain before getting cut off.

"He is your death sentence." Sara clarified. "He's the leader... and he will kill you as easy as look at you. Stay away at any cost, got it?"

"Yeah I got it." Mindy nodded in compliance. She might not understand the reason. But she saw, for the first time, the fear in Sara's eyes.

"Okay" Sara sighed in relief. "Now go on and play with your new 'friend.'"

Sara walked back to her spot sitting down to rest her back against the bars. A few minutes later Mindy sat beside her. There was a moment of awkward silence as Sara awaited the question Mindy was working up the courage to ask.

"How do you know that man?" Mindy asked with uncertainty, her voice was slightly louder than a whisper.

Sara glanced at her sister from the corner of her eye in confusion. "Everybody knows him. He's the reason we are in this cage."

"But he spoke to you with familiarity." Mindy elaborated not allowing Sara to avoid the question.

Sara grinned with pride at her sister's ability to pick up on such a small thing. Maybe she wasn't giving the young lady enough credit. "We've had a couple minor confrontations. Since you were indisposed in the beginning I had to take on a little extra work load."

"Sorry for that." Mindy dipped her head in remorse. "Sorry for being such a burden."

there was that word again. Burden. Why did people keep saying that word? She never thought of her sister as anything less than a gift. But nevertheless Sara thought her answer was enough to satisfied her little sister. Her plan had worked and Mindy was too ashamed to dig any further...so she thought.

"What did he mean by things the two of you needing to discuss?" Mindy raised her head looking over at her sister.

Sara rolled her eyes in annoyance at Mindy's persistence. She knew it had been too easy. Why couldn't she just leave well enough alone.

"Where do you think I got the medicine?" Sara snapped. "Where do you think the bandage around your head came from, huh?" Mindy grazed her fingers at the gauze wrapped around her forehead. "I got them for you. ME."

"But how?" Mindy leaned into her sister unknowingly pushing her buttons. "How did you get them?"

"By doing what I had to do?" Sara hissed through clenched teeth. She abruptly turned her back on Mindy bring her legs into her chest hugging her knees. "Just go away." Sara hid her face behind her legs. "I want to be alone."

Shocked at Sara's dismissal, Mindy scurried to stand stomping away outraged and unsatisfied. When Sara was sure Mindy was gone she lifted her head only to meet the old woman' gaze.

"You got something to say?" Sara glared. The woman remained silent slowly averting her gaze. "That's that I thought."

The constant bombardment of her sister's questions were taking its toll on Sara. Feeling exhausted she laid on her side watching Mindy vent to Calvin about their earlier conversation. She had only meant to close her eyes for a minute. That minutes became hours of a dreamless slumber.

Sara was shaken awake and opened her eyes to the darkness of night time. When she looked up Mindy was in front of her holding her stomach in agony. Sara knew exactly what her sister needed as she dug in her pocket. Her search came up empty as she pulled out her hand. She dived in again, checking the lining, as she pulled the pocket inside out to find nothing fall out.

"Sara" Mindy begged as she cradled her head in her other hand. "It hurts."

But Sara had nothing to offer for the pain. It wasn't long before Mindy was on her her knees shivering from what seemed like withdrawal symptoms. Sara crawled beside her sister hugging her from behind as the only thing she could offer.

"Please help me." Mindy whimpered through staggered breathes.

Sara looked around for anything that could aid them but found nothing. There had to be something she could do. Running on instincts she jumped to her feet and darted towards the bars.

"HEY" Sara screamed at the men on guard duty. "WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY OVER HERE." the men ignored her laughing in their drunken stupper. Sara frantically searched for an option. She needed more medicine now. She couldn't just stand by while her sister thrashed around in pain. There was only one option. "GET VAAS" She forced out her only option. "I NEED TO SEE TO VAAS." The men didn't budge at her pleas. Sara rattled the bars in frustration. She climbed the walls like a crazed creature. "I NEED VAAS. GO GET VAAS. I NEED TO SEE HIM NOW." She demanded the same thing over and over.

Finally one of the men had enough of her constant shrieking. Sara settled down as he walked up to the cage. She opened her mouth to explain the urgency situation but was silenced as the but of his gun connected with her forehead. Sara stumbled backwards trying to keep her balance as the yelled at her.

"Sit down and shut up." The brute ordered while pointing his gun in her direction. "The boss will come when he damn well pleases. Not by some bitch's request."

Sara wiped the blood that was running down the middle of her face causing it to smear along her eyebrow and cheek. She stood there in defiance seething in hatred with no plans to budge. When she didn't move the man raised his gun higher aiming for her head. Understanding his intention Sara turned her back on the man and headed back to sit by her sister's side. She pulled Mindy into her lap rocking her slowly as she lightly rubbed her back. It was all she could do for the time being. She stayed up all night watching helplessly as her sister's health spiraled down. There was nothing she could do but wait for morning.

Sara expectantly waited for the bastard pirate to show his filthy face while her sister slept semiconscious on the ground. Her own fear grew with every minute that ticked by as she considered the worse case scenario. What if they didn't tell him the situation? What if she didn't see him today? What if he didn't show up before it was too late? All these unknowns were killing her inside.

"A little birdie told me you were asking for me." Sara raised her head to the hoarse voice to see the cage door wide open with Vaas standing there. "That you making quite a ruckus demanding an audience with me."

"What the fuck did you give my sister?" Sara sprang up to meet Vaas eye to eye. "She's even worse than before your little miracle drug. I want to know what was in those pills."

Sara's caution was thrown to the wind as she screamed in the the fiend. Anger blinded her rational thinking as she put herself right in the line of danger. Before the haze could clear for Sara to see her mistake she was sent flying off to the side as Vaas fist slammed into her jaw.

"Where the fuck do you think you are?" He snarled stalking over to where Sara had landed on her side. "You are not a guest in this place, you are My. Fucking. Prisoner." Sara was pulled up to her knees by her hair. "You don't demand anything from me EVER. It looks like someone needs to learn her place." Vaas dragged her out of the cage by her hair as she kicked and screamed to fight him off. "Someone needs to be made an example."

Sara was dropped on her stomach between two tall stacks of wood crates. Vaas pulled a length of rope from around one of the crates knotting it around Sara's wrist. He pulled her up to her knees securing her other wrist to the crate on her opposite side. Sara leaned forward with only the restraints to keep her from meeting the dirt.

Vaas bent down behind her pressing his lips against her ear. "I offered you a chance to talk." He whispered taking her lobe in his mouth as a tiny sample of her delicacy. He pulled away slightly to unsheathe the blade from his belt and slowly began sawing upwards through her shirt. "But declined."

Sara hissed every time the tip of the blade snagged on her skin as he cut. Growing restless with the slow process he eagerly ripped the rest of her tattered clothes to display her pale back.

"Maybe if you behave" Vaas used his free hand to snap the clasp of her bra off with his nimble fingers. "I might consider your request."

His rough hand ran up and down her exposed back causing a shiver to her spine. He walked away leaving Sara there to dangle half naked. She could hear the hooting and hollering as a crowd of men gathered to watch the spectacle. Vaas whistled to one of them, his wordless command was acknowledged as the man tossed him a long bullwhip.

"I'm the king of this fucking island." Vaas addressed the crowd as the length of the whip unraveled at his feet. "As your king I am loved and respected by all I reign over. Disrespect will not be tolerated. In subordination will be punished in a manor of my discretion." He snapped the whip in the air emphasizing his point. "Sara Moore, you have been found guilty of being a bossy little cunt. Your sentence... ten lashes."

The men cheered at the verdict. Sara head hung low as she listened to the bullshit. Glancing up at the cage in front of her Mindy lay on her side shivering in the fetal position completely oblivious to the events around her.

"ONE"

Sara was instantly blinded by white light as the searing pain ran throughout her body.

"TWO"

She choked back a scream as the leather whip sliced open her flesh.

"THREE"

The rope tore at her wrist as she tried to pull away.

"FOUR"

A low grunt escaped Sara's lips as tears streamed down her her cheeks.

"FIVE"

Sara arched her back wanting to rise to her feet and kill every single one of them in a bloody massacre. Her energy was wasted as she slouched back into position. She stayed there waiting for the next strike to come.

"In the light of compassion," Vaas called out to her from behind. "I will give you this one chance to apologize for your previous behavior. If you're sincere enough to be convincing I will let you return with only half your sentence served."

Sara considered the offer. It was tempting to say the least. Any sane person would submit to the terms without a second thought. Sara fought off the darkness that crept up as her mind tried to stay alert.

"Don't IGNORE ME" Vaas snapped the whip slashing open another gash on her blood covered back. "when I am talking to you. It's very rude." He snickered sadistically at his last remark.

Sara's head flew back and eyes widen in shock at the unexpected jolt. As her vision cleared it landed back on her cage. She could see Calvin sniveling like the coward he was in the corner as if he was the one with his arms spread out receiving the lashes. Her eyes shifted to the middle of the cage. There standing right behind the bars gripping the bamboo with wrinkled fingers, completely unnoticed, was the old woman staring straight into her eyes. Even now, in front of all this savagery, she kept her composure. Her demeanor had a silent power that no one gave her credit for. She was the only one in this hell hole that held on to the civilized ways that made them human. Sara stared into those glossy pale blue eyes as if the woman was trying to speak to her through them.

'What was she trying to say?' Sara studied the woman.

The woman kept her gaze on Sara. She didn't plea for the pirates to show mercy. She didn't pay them any attention at all. Her focus was only on the half naked woman they tortured to the breaking point. Sara didn't see pity or even sadness in those eyes. All she saw was strength. A strength that had kept her alive for over five gruesome days. A strength that Sara needed at that exact moment. That was what the woman was demanding of her. She knew that Sara had that strength deep inside of her. They couldn't give up an ounce of it in a time like this, to these animals.

Sara leaned forwards pulling a leg out from under her to steady herself. The old woman gave her a gentle, encouraging smile. Putting all her weight on that one foot she forced her body up. Cringing at the throbbing sensation that ran through her body, Sara pulled on the ropes at her side to keep from falling.

The crowd of laughing men went silent as Sara stood there in defiance. Vaas looked around at his men as murmurs started amongst them. This woman wasn't bowing down and crumbling like the rest. She was standing up to them. If this woman could do it what was stopping a bunch of grown men with guns from doing the same. If they thought they could question his authority in any way there would be a full scale riot on his hands. This could be bad. This would not do.

In his seething rage Vaas lifted the torture device and whipped it at Sara's back. Never ending array of snaps lashed at her back as Vaas hit her again and again. With no pause Vaas had lost count how many times he made contact as he raised his hand above his head to swing. Sara jerked around staying in position as blows overlapped on her back. Biting the inside of her cheek the familiar metallic flavor hit her taste buds. But it didn't distract her enough to endure the grueling torture behind her.

Finally the torture ceased as Sara fell to one knee. Sara was panting as she kept her eyes glued to the old woman. Even in her excruciating torment she refused to cry out. She held her head up in pride by the tiny victory of not giving them what they asked for. Vaas stomped up behind her less satisfied with the results. She could hear his signature being pulled out as she waited for her death sentence. His breath was coming out ragged as the anger radiated off his tan glistening skin. She expected him to slit her throat quickly killing her in front of everyone for her little act of defiance. Sara fell forwards on her chest as Vaas cut the restraints. He gathered up the excess rope attached to Sara's wrist and dragged her back to the cage. He threw open the gate chucking her body back into the prison. The old woman was on her knees at Sara's side as Sara lay there on her stomach in too much pain to move. Before closing the gate Vaas dug into his pocket.

"Clean her up before I come back." He tossed the contents in his pocket at the old woman. She caught the vial of liquid and gauze. He stripped the shirt from his back tossing it into the cage as well "And get her covered up. I don't want anyone looking at what's mine."

Vaas shut the door and turned to leave the old bag to her duty. "She was asking for something...earlier." The old lady stood to address the deadly pirate. "I think she's earned it, don't you?"

Vaas ran a hand through his hair while his back was turned to them. It seemed everyone was growing a backbone today. He placed his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a pill bottle. Turning to his side he slung the bottle through the bars landing directly in front of Sara's face. Walking away grumbling under his breath, Vaas left the camp disappearing int the thick jungle. Sara stared intently at the bottle, her reward for her trials. She dug her nails at the dirt as her fingers slowly inched closer only wanting one thing.

"Try not to move sweetheart." Soft wrinkled fingers wrapped around her hand squeezing gently.

"I need to-" Sara choked out. "My sister needs-"

"We need to dress your wounds." the woman carefully picked off the tattered remains of Sara's shirt. "You're loosing a lot of blood. At this rate-"

"No" Sara snarled as her hand finally reached its goal. She pulled her prize in close to her body to guard it against any invisible predators. "She needs to take this now."

Sara pushed herself up to her hands and knees. That movement alone tore at the edges of her cuts sending waves of shooting pain to every nerve. Looking pass her agonizing state from the hood of her eyes she could see Mindy. Sara crawled towards her sister. She took slow deliberate steps carefully moving every limp in the least painful way. It felt like they were miles away. Her travel was swiftly cut short.

"Please listen to me." The woman gripped Sara's shoulder to keep her in place. But even under her gentle touch Sara collapsed in suffering. "We need to take care of you first." The frail old woman easily kept Sara in place as she struggled. "You'll die if we-"

"NoOoOo" Sara's bloodcurdling howl shocked everyone into silence.

"Fine" The woman huffed in annoyance. "Have it your way."

A wrinkled hand glided under Sara's chest. That sneaky hand found its way to Sara's prize. She tried to pry Sara's fingers off the pill bottle.

"Mine" Sara hissed baring her teeth like a wild animal.

"I'm only trying to help." the woman tried to explain as she struggle to pull the bottle from Sara's death grip. "Let me help you."

But Sara didn't listen as she wiggled around to fight off the enemy. She found herself shrieking in pain as the woman fought dirty by lightly flicking at one of her open wounds. The woman took the opportunity to snatch away Mindy's only salvation.

"Bitch" Sara growled as she scrambled back to her hands and knees only to fall flat on her face. She was too weak to fight. "Give it back." Her cry muffled in the dirt as the woman walked away.

"You sound like a spoiled child." The woman stated bluntly bending down beside Mindy's shaking form. "Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders?"

She sat Mindy and opened the bottle. Pulling one pill out she pushed it pass Mindy's lips and softly stroked her throat. Dry coughing came from her sister as she swallowed the medicine. The woman stroked the girls hair consoling her before setting her back on her side. She straightened up walking back to Sara who was keeping an eye on her from the same position on her stomach.

"If you would take a minute to think you would have figured out that I am not your enemy." The woman looked down at Sara in disappointment. "I am only trying to help."

Sara lay there motionless as she tried to process this information in awe. The old woman had done nothing to cause Sara to be suspicious. So why was she acting with such hostility towards another human being? When did she lose trust in people? When did she become such a monster?

"Now" the woman sat on her knees next to Sara interrupting her disturbing thoughts. "Are you going to behave and let me dress your wounds?" Sara nodded in compliance. The woman helped her sit up as she assessed the damage. "Try not to move."

The woman's kind tone set Sara at ease while her wrinkled hands peeled the blood soaked tattered remains of her shirt from her back. She slid the the intact sleeves and bra straps off her shoulders leaving them in a pile in Sara's lap. She involuntary flinched was water was pour down her back to wash away the blood revealing the fresh lacerations covering every inch of flesh.

"This may sting." The woman used her finger to tenderly trace each cut while applying the thick liquid. Sara hissed inward as she twitched, trying to restrict her movement, at the sting that came from behind. It felt as if the ropes were restraining her again receiving each lashing as if it was the first time. The woman made quick work of stopping the bleeding and covering each cut with the bandages.

"Can you stand?" Taking the question as more of a command Sara rose to her knees. Slowing she go to her feet, body half naked swaying with uncertainty. She stumbled at the first step taking her off balance as she crashed into the old woman at her side. "Try to take it easy." The woman struggled to keep Sara up as she helped her over to her sister carefully sitting her down on the ground. "Don't move more than necessary." The woman slid the red beater shirt up Sara arms, taking mind not to lift them, and over her head to cover her bare breast. "It will only delay your recovery time." She instructed while sitting down a safe distance away from them.

Sara only nodded in understanding. She scooted closed to her sister lifting her head to rest in Sara's lap. She stared down in silent observation for hour as Mindy body shuddered tapered down to a light tremble and her breathing evened out to a more natural inhale and exhale. She watched as the medicine worked its magic. In no time her sister would be back to her old self again.

"You need to rest." A tender voice called to Sara as she lifted her head to see the camp site was shrouded in darkness. Only a few torches were lit to see the guards on duty jabbering and laughing obnoxiously while they drank. "You need to sleep." Sara turned lazily turned her head to the side. The woman was staring at her waiting for a response.

"No" Sara shook her head in exhaustion. "I'm fine."

"No your not." The woman retorted. "You've been passing out for minutes at a time while watching her."

"I need to make sure nothing happen." Sara justified her actions.

"You need to rest." The woman crawled closer to sit shoulder to shoulder to Sara. "You're no good to her in this condition. Don't worry." She reached out to push the hair out of Mindy's face. Honestly this was the closest Sara had ever let someone get to her sister. "I'll keep watch while you recover."

"Why?" Sara asked suspiciously back to her predatory way of thinking. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I understand, maybe better than anyone, what you're trying to do for her." The woman answered with no emotion.

"How could you understand?" Sara spat in anger feeling as if the bitch was waking light of her situation. No one could ever even begin to understand her pain and suffering. They didn't know her. They didn't go through the things Sara chose to do to keep her sister safe. Everyday she struggled voluntarily.

"I understand more than you think." The woman lifted her arm pulling back her sleeve to reveal a series of faded numbers tattooed into the skin. "Dachau, 1944"

"I-I'm s-sorry." Sara stuttered in shock. "I didn't know."

"Never mind that dearie." The woman silenced Sara with only a flick of her wrist. "It was before your time." She pulled her sleeve down dismissing the conversation.

They sat there a moment in silence. Sara considered the woman's past. It was the first time she took anyone into consideration other than her sister and herself. She remembered her lessons about the holocaust. Thousand of innocent people died under one man's beliefs. Those monsters had stripped the poor woman down to a serial number as they punished her for something that was out of her control. She felt no better than those despicable people as she tried to remember the woman's name. Michael she would always remember as her first kill. The only reason she knew Calvin was because he was one not to be trusted. Vaas... Vaas was on a whole other level. She memorized every treacherous scratch of that deceitful face hoping to use any of it to her advantage. But this nonthreatening frail little old lady, the name escaped her as if it never existed. How could Sara be so soulless to dismiss such a strong woman.

"I changed my name when I got to America in the memory of my mother." The woman answered Sara's unspoken question. "Margaret Halperin, She was a strong willed woman for that day and age. When the war got to come to home she demanded that my father take us somewhere safe. Mu father brushed off her concerns saying she worried too much and that she was making a fuss over nothing. But that didn't stop her nagging. She badgered him for weeks saying they had to do everything in their power to to protect their children. When he wouldn't budge she took matters into her own hands. She packed everything we could carry and had us lined up to leave. Arguing at the door she gave our father one final chance to come with us or lose us forever. Understanding the severity of the situation he reluctantly agreed. He asked for one more day to get his affair in order and we would be on the next train out of the country. Little did we know it was too late. The next morning the S.S. Was kicking down our door to take us away."

Margaret pause a moment before continuing. "I was seven when I made my trip to the concentration camp. They separated my father and brothers from my mother and me as they forced us into the crowded train carts. It was the last I saw of them. We traveled for days on that train cramped shoulder to shoulder with complete strangers with no food or water. A fourth of our cart died of starvation or dehydration. They rotted away in a corner as the living tried to keep their distance from the smell and filth. The train only stopped once or twice only to pack more people in while leaving the dead bodies undisturbed. I saw ghastly things I didn't think was capable of any self respecting person. During one stop in particular one of the Nazi threw in a piece of meat in for his own entertainment. He laughed in amusement he watched the women fight over the measly scraps. I saw with my very eyes a mother kill her daughter as she snapped the girls neck while yanking such a pathetic portion from her kin's hands. The woman greedily devoured the meat and spent the rest of the day shoving people over as she frantically searched for the child she had brutally murdered only hours ago. Such a sight made me fearful that my own mother could be capable of the same. But my mother only held me tight in reassurance that she was only there to protect me to the end. As the train stopped at our final destination we were pulled out to stand in line as the commander inspected us placing us in our designated groups. When he got to us he gestured towards our group dismissing us from the line. As we followed his direction one of the guards yanked me from my mother's embrace. My mother struggled to get me back as I cried in the rough hold of a complete stranger. I remember the fear in her eyes as she froze in her spot and the chilling sensation of the tip of his gun when he pushed it against the side of my head. He ordered her to get back to her group or else the cause of her distraction would be terminated. My mother did the only thing she could and walked away to follow her orders."

Sara listened in a hypnotic trance of Margaret trials. "The rest is a bit of a blur after that. Me and the rest of the children worked twelve hour days in the factories. They shoved us in little shacks to eat and sleep. Most of us died the first few months freeing us some space in our shelter. I should have died too given the conditions and malnutrition. The only thing that kept me going was the sight of my mother a few huts down. I would see her every morning as we piled out for work and every evening when we came back to sleep. Everyday she would give me a smile and nod and everyday I wished we could be together again. One morning when I was leaving the shack I didn't see her come out. It hurt but I only assumed we missed our morning ritual. But at work something was nagging at the back of my mind. My mother would never miss our morning ritual without a good reason. It was the longest shift I ever worked in my life. The day just wouldn't end. Finally the whistle ran and we were allowed to go back to our shelters. I remember looking over at the woman's group but I didn't see my mother anywhere. Disregard for my own safety I ram across the yard straight for the group. Crying for my mother I searched for her begging the other women for her location. They only walked pass me like zombies. Only one paid any attention for me asking for my last name. I'll never forget the expression on her face when she realized who I was. She told me my mother passed away peacefully in her sleep. Died from exhaustion. I didn't believe the things I heard. My mother looked perfectly health smiling given the circumstances. She would never leave me in a place like this. Her death couldn't be true. The woman had to be lieing to me. Before I could ask for more, an array of bullets flew by me knocking the woman to the floor. Crimson blood poured from her as I stared at her dead body. Her only crime was talking for me and she was killed instantly for it."

Anger and fear, two things Sara could relate with. She remembered the the hurt when she first thought her sister was dead. All she wanted was to be by her side. Nothing at that moment mattered.

"Afterward I was dragged kicking and screaming back to my shack with all the other children. I cried the entire night. All the other children had their own sorrow to grieve about. The next day I didn't even have the energy to stand. An older girl was the only one to come to my aid as she carried me to the factory. 'You have to keep moving.' She urged me. 'If you don't work they will terminate you.' She sat me down at my spot on the conveyer line. But I didn't see the point in working. There was no reason to continue as I sluggishly put machine parts together. Luckily the guards were too preoccupied to catch my lack of productivity that day. That night I could only stare at my rations while the others gobbled up their food. I could feel their presence inch closer at the untouched meal in front of me. But I didn't care, they could steal the food without even a tussle from me and I wouldn't care. I didn't want to go on anymore. At that moment I wanted to disappear from this nightmare and reunite with my family on the other side. The only thing that stopped me from meeting that fate was the older girl that helped me that morning. She stood defensively between me and the children, that wanted nothing more than to fill their stomachs a little more, daring them to challenge her. When no one stepped forward she turned to me crouching in front of my face and picked up my food. Gently she forced me to take a bite and swallow the moldy bread and cheese. I remember looking up at her concerned face with confusion. Why would this stranger be so determined to keep me alive? 'You have to keep going.' She directed as she fed me the last bite. Her kindness was only met by my anger as I shoved her to the ground. I clawed her in rage as I screamed the terms of my lost. My entire family was gone and I was still here all alone. Before I could react the girl hugged me close pinning my arms to my side. 'But you have to survive.' she whispered in my ear. 'You have to live for them. If you die now and the memory disappears with you. You are the only thing that keeps them alive.' I was too young to understand the true meaning behind those words that day. But I did as I was told and tried my best to survive day by day. I woke up a day just like all the others but this day was different. As if by some miracle all the Nazi guards were gone. None of us knew what to make of it. We kept to our schedule thinking it was some kind of sick test they were putting us through. But when we got there everything had been cleared out and there was no work to be done. It was only out of fear that we kept to our routine and headed beck to the shack. We waited three days with no sign of the guards before stepping out into the light. Many people had the same thought as they freely inspected the grounds looking for our captures. Friends and families reunited in joy as I stood there alone in sorrow. Almost a week went by before someone had the courage to venture outside the compound. Slowly others started pouring out never to return. I was amongst the stragglers."

"Why didn't you leave?" Sara abruptly interrupted the story. "There was nothing holding you there. You were free to walk out and go home."

"A lot of us stayed behind. I never found my father or brothers and I had no home. The older girl, Leann, she stayed by my side the entire time never asking questions. One day, when the already scarce food and water was dwindling, Leann took me by the hand and lead us towards the gates. Once I saw the exit I dug my heels into the dirt understanding her intentions.'Come on.' She ordered throwing me over her shoulder. 'We have to go.' But I was scared. I didn't want to go into the unknown. When we were on the other side of the fence she set me back on my feet My first instinct was to run back to the compound but Leann spun me around. 'We have to keep going. If we stay here we die.' She looked me dead in the eye. 'I'll protect you I swear. Please come with me.' For the first time I could see that she needed me maybe even more than I needed her. I knew she would never force me to come with her and she was giving me the opportunity to walk away. Right then I had a choice to make. I could go with her and fight to survive or I could turn her away and die with all the others. It might sound like a no brainer but it was the most difficult choice I had to make to this day. Obviously I chose to survive and traveled with her. It took months of sneaking and hiding but we found a refugee site. Things were finally looking up as we thought life would get easier."

Margaret broke off her story turning to Sara. "Do you see now?" Sara nodded in humility. "I'm not some senile old bird that I appear. I know you expect to die on this island. I also know the only reason you're still here is to guarantee her survival. I've watch the sacrifices you've made and that you keep these things from your sister. I've also seen to what extremes you are willing to go through today and and a few nights ago."

Sara blinked up in surprise. Had Margaret heard the deal she made with Vaas to obtain the first dose of medicine and bandage? Did she watch as Sara slice her sister's skin open as she struggled against her hold?

"I can't sat it is in your best interest to have these arrangements with such a dangerous man." Margaret shunned Sara for her reckless actions. "But it was the only option for your sister at the time. Since the door has already been opened you will have to endure that comes through it. Are you prepared for that?"

"I can handle anything he thinks he can throw at me?" Sara answered without hesitation. Margaret was right and there was nothing to do but endure it.

"I admire your persistence." Margaret smiled in approval. "But all I can do is wish you the best of luck. Just try not to loose yourself in the process and don't expect much gratitude if you plan on keeping her in the dark." Sara nodded in understanding. "Good" Margaret placed her the palm of her hand at the top of Sara's back staying clear of her cuts as she moved her hand in a circular motion. "Now get some sleep. You will need all your strength to face the unknown."

A desperate need filled Sara as she settled into the motherly touch. She wanted the protection that came with those gentle hands. Sara drifted to sleep with ease by Margaret caring tone. It was the best slumber she had in her life.


End file.
